fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-30121804-20161006091017
At last, after retried a lot of time only to found out that my own servants couldn't done anything at all, AGAIN (T ^ T), I decided to return to my trusted, reliable tactic: "EVERYONE!!! Protect the Support!!!" Lucky me, I have in my friend list a montrous creature, namely lvl-100 LB-White-Rose-Equipped Cu-chan. Front Line: Tamamo (NP starting CE), Medea Lily (White Rose) Back Row: George (White Rose), Mashu (useless Evading CE) and Jack (White Rose) Tamamo being there for her NP-charging NP, to help Cu-chan in NP grinning. (Oh, and some small HP recovery) Lily is very important here, because she can clean the Jack's debuff and Medea's poison. Seriously, Medea's poison is what spoiling all my strategy so far. And Cu-chan is taking that poison head on, which can finish him right after he just revive from the White Rose's Gut. George and Mashu are there to tank, obviously. And Jack, she not helping much, but her buff cleaning skill is very important to take down Ozy. Kill order: Jack -> Lancer Alter -> Ozy + Shirou -> Nero -> Medea. Battle Process: Depending on the chance that enemies would not focus much on Cu-chan (only a few hit with no critical), I managed to charge his NP to full, while took out Jack first and then Lancer Alter with his normal attacks (used Tamamo's first kill to block Lancer's NP for 1 turn). When Shirou and Ozy came out, I immediately switched Lily for Jack, and using Jack to ripped Ozy off his annoying defend buff right away. Then, I finished Ozy with Cu-chan's NP (about 190k damage) followed with a brave chain which finished off Shirou too. After that, it is kind of luck when enemies finished off my Tamamo (instead of Cu-chan), allowed George to come in and saving the day, through only for 2 turns, before shifted the tanking burden to Mashu. Thank to the poison being cleared before, Cu-chan could make use of White Rose's Gut without being killed right after 1 turn, which allowed him to having another turn thank to his own gut. And this is the final turn I was once came to this conclusion before. However, when I decided to took out Medea first, Nero had become so f*king resilient that Cu-chan's Buster Brave Chain couldn't done a shit, result in a bitter defeat. This time, Buster-Buster-NP-Extra has done the job. First two Buster finished Nero, NP took out Medea once, and the Extra attack take care of the rest. A victory by the skin of teeth. Advices for anyone planning to try this way: - You can change Tamamo to anyone you see fit to keep your Berserker alive. - Jack can be replaced with old Medea, through it will take one more turn and more risky. - It's my mistake to bring an Evading CE for Mashu, for after kill Ozy, every enemies can hit through evasion. So bring White Rose for Mashu instead. That all, through it's a little too long a post, I hope that someone will find this post helpful for them. Oh, and I didn't use any Command Seal, so if you use them carefully, maybe you chance to win will higher.